Remember When It Rained
by Zelda Aurion
Summary: It was raining as Kratos cut down his wife and lost his entire world. But when he found his son fourteen years later, he found the chance to fullfill his wife's dying wish. Songfic to Josh Groban. SPOILERS


This is just a little collection of touching Kratos, Anna, and Lloyd moments set to "Remember When it Rained" by Josh Groban. Reveiw please!!

Disclaimer: I own neither Tales of Symphonia nor "Remember When It Rained"

* * *

The rain fell thick and fast from the sky as thunder rang and lightning crackled through the clouds. Kratos Aurion held his wife in his arms, feeling her shudder as she struggled to remain herself. 

"K-Kratos," she panted. "You have to…if you…don't…I'll go after Lloyd…again…please…"

"Anna," he whispered, tears in his eyes. "Anna…I can't…"

Anna screamed in pain. "Kratos, if you love me do it!!! Please!" She pushed him from her and Kratos stared in horror as her beautiful features melted into the horrible monstrosity that was an Exebula. An in human roar tore from his wife as she rose and charged their son, Lloyd, and the injured protozoan, Noishe.

"Anna!" Kratos gritted his teeth and sprinted toward his son, drawing his sword in a flash. "Stop, Anna! Lloyd-NO!"

The roar broke off abruptly. Kratos stared in horror as his sword buried itself deep in the monsters chest. He could not think of it as his wife. Not if was to fulfill this…her dying wish. He must protect their son.

The Exebula swiped at him, but he blocked the blow with his sword and slashed its arm.

_Anna…forgive me!!!! _He sliced, blocked, and cut deep into the monster. He could hear Lloyd crying, "Daddy! Daddy!" He could feel the rain and blood splatter his armor as he cut down his wife. He closed his eyes as the monster fell to the ground.

_**Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you**_

"Anna!" Kratos cried as the Exebula slowly faded back into his wife. Kratos held her in his lap as Lloyd rushed over, clinging to his mother's arm, sobbing. "Anna…I love you! Please…forgive me…"

Anna smiled as blood ran down her face, mixed with rain and tears. "I will always be with you Kratos. Tell Lloyd I love him…"

_**No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do.**_**  
**

Kratos awoke with a cry and found a sword pressed to his throat. Yuan stood next to his bed, three renegades with him, their swords at his throat.

"If you want your son to live," Yuan said. "You won't struggle." Kratos glared, but didn't move. "A wise decision. Get up."

_**Oh Remember when it rained.**_

"No…Kratos can't be my dad. I …I can't believe that… I won't believe that!" Lloyd clutched his head in agony as thunder rumbled across the rain clouds.

Yuan sneered at Kratos, who looked as indifferent as ever. But Yuan didn't know that Kratos had gone numb inside. He had failed Anna…he had failed Lloyd. And now…Lloyd couldn't even bear the fact that such a man was his father. Kratos shook rain water out of his eyes and looked at Yuan.

"If she hadn't been with…she would have never turned out like that," Yuan smirked. "Such an unfortunate woman."

"Don't mock my mom!" Lloyd shouted. Yuan shot a bolt of pure mana at Lloyd.

_Stop Anna! Lloyd-NO!"_

Kratos dashed in front of Lloyd, flinging out his arms to protect his son. The mana tore through his body, bringing him to his knees. He squinted through the rain at Lloyd, who stared back in horror. "Are you all right," he gasped. "Good," he muttered before fainting back into his memories.

"_ANNA!"_

_**Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Oh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.  
**_

Hmm…I guess I was just hearing things," Lloyd said, shaking snow out of his eyes.

Kratos stepped out of the shadows. "Lloyd..."

_  
**Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
**_

"Stop Yggdrasill," Kratos said, turning away from Lloyd. "Stop Mithos…before Colette is taken from you again." Kratos walked away. _Like Anna was taken from me. Like you were taken from me._ He waited until Lloyd was back inside before he let the tears fall. "Someday Lloyd…I will truly be…your father."

_**I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.**_

Kratos closed his eyes against the illusion of his son…but was it an illusion…

"You couldn't stop Mithos," the illusion of Lloyd said. "And you couldn't protect mom." Kratos shook his head fiercely and screamed Anna's name in his mind. He could have saved her…he could have found some way. He could almost feel the rain on his skin again, the blood soaking into his hands as he tried to hold onto to his dying wife. Lloyd was crying, "Mommy!!" Kratos winced. "Daddy! Daddy! Dad!"

"Dad!" the real Lloyd cried. "Are you choosing that fake over me?!"

_Lloyd! _Kratos snapped his head up. "Be gone, illusions of Mithos and Lloyd. My son needs me! I cannot run from the sins of my past. Lloyd, allow me to atone for the foolishness of overlooking Mithos's brutality."

_  
**Oh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down**_

Kratos faced Lloyd for what would be the last time. It was raining again as he looked at the man his son had become.

_**Running down**_

_I will always be with you Lloyd. And someday…far from now…Anna and I will both be watching over you._

_**Running down  
**_

"I've dragged you into this until the very end." Kratos said. Lloyd smiled, looking just like Anna.

_**Running down  
**_

"It's okay," Lloyd replied.

_**Running down  
**_

"It's time for me to go. Please use that sword to send us back to Derris-Kharlan.

_**Running down  
**_

"Goodbye…Dad!" Lloyd smiled and gripped his parents' locket in his hand.

_**Running down**_

Kratos closed his eyes as he felt himself rise through the rain and leave behind his son. He looked down to see Lloyd waving at him, and Kratos smiled. "Don't die before I do, Lloyd…my son…"


End file.
